cuentos para no dormir
by caramel dreams
Summary: cuando le encontró perdido, Mathias se dio cuenta que era el chico del cual aquel misterioso y viejo libro hablaba. estaba solo y buscando a sus compañeros. Lukas solo quería hallar a sus amigos que al igual que el estaban perdidos... que paso hace años que los dejo marcados de esa manera, de que huían. por que la vida simplemente no puede dar respuestas a tantas preguntas. Dennor
1. Chapter 1

**C** uentos para no dormir:

Hace muchísimos años en una pequeña localidad europea los grandes clanes de magia y ocultismo se reunieron para celebrar el nacimiento de tres niños prodigios, nacidos con una gran capacidad para magia y cuyo potencial era infinito.

Había escasos momentos como estos, los más viejos lo sabían, que a lo largo de la historia nacen personas que tienen destinadas marcar un rumbo distinto a el cual el mundo estaba acostumbrado.

Lukas Bondevik en Tønsberg, Arthur kirkland en Londres y Vladimir Lupei en Transilvania el ultimo un mestizo hijo de una bruja y un vampiro.

Cuanta la leyenda que al momento de los tres cumplir los diecinueve años desaparecieron extrañamente, jamás fueron encontrados, hasta que un dia…

-HASTA QUE UN DIA QUE.

Cuando tenía diez años había encontrado un extraño libro en el cuarto de los tesoros de mi padre. Hablaba de una leyenda con tres chicos misteriosos. Papá era pescador y cada cosa extraña que conseguía la guardaba, porque decía que cada cosa tenía una historia que contar por muy pequeña que fuese, y las guardaba como tesoros.

Provengo de una pequeña familia de pescadores en Copenhague que sobrevive vendiendo sus pescados a los comerciantes que pasan por los puertos. El día que mi padre trajo este libro a casa dijo que estaba escrito en noruego y que era muy antiguo, tal vez pertenecía a los antiguos vikingos o a algunos poderosos hechiceros.

No entendía noruego, pero era muy similar al danés así que le pedí a un amigo noruego que me ayudara a traducirlo y me ayudo a traducirlo mientras me daba clases de noruego. Hoy en día entiendo perfectamente el idioma tanto que decidí mudarme a Oslo.

En aquel tiempo, habían unas páginas rasgadas y otras no estaban, perdí completamente las esperanzas de hallar el resto ya que el libro fue encontrado en lo profundo del mar y las posibilidades de no encontrarlos eran infinitas.

Estudie historiología en Oslo y me gradué con honores, gracias a mis estudios pude afirmar que el libro que había encontrado mi padre databa de la edad media, verdaderamente antiguo.

El libro hablaba de tres chicos que cambiarían el rumbo del mundo como lo conocemos, obviamente no había registros de ellos dado a la antigüedad del libro, pero por alguna extraña razón sus apellidos se mantuvieron.

Había contactado yo a un tal Scott kirkland de escocia, aseguro no saber de qué estaba hablando y prácticamente me echo de su casa a patadas. Los Lupeis eran una familia muy adinerada en Transilvania, el famoso actor Andrei Lupei era moldavo y apenas un niño pequeño era muy difícil contactar con una familia tan poderosa. Y finalmente el apellido Bondevik la razón de que me haya viajado de Oslo hasta Tønsberg no quedaba muy lejos pero un viaje era un viaje.

-disculpe me podría decir donde vive la familia bondevik.

-usted está loco.-eran las respuestas más frecuentes.

Otra vez me cerraron la puerta justo en mis narices. Aun así no me rendiría descubría que había pasado con esos chicos y su papel fundamental en la historia. Estaba seguro de que algo importante era y que no solo era un cuento de niños.

Mi madre muchas veces me regaño por estar pensando siempre en este libro, ella decía que libros que hablaran de brujos y vampiros no eran más que puras fabulas.

-disculpe sabe algo de los bondeviks.-volvía a preguntar esta vez a una señora ya mayor, era la quinta vez que preguntaban y me respondían algo, la mayoría solo pasaban y me ignoraban.

-aaah, creo saber algo de ellos, cuando era pequeña mi abuelo me conto que su abuelo le contaba que hace mucho tiempo hubo un incendio, donde mataron principalmente a esa familia, los perseguían aunque nadie sabía el por qué.

Un incendio en Tønsberg había leído algo sobre eso en mis libros de historia, jamás había oído esta versión, hizo que me interesara más en el caso.

-sabe algo más sobre ellos.-insistí de nuevo.

-ooh, no que recuerde, solo se lo que me conto mi abuelo. Aunque en la biblioteca local hay un libro de las grandes familias que formaron el pueblo atreves de los años tal vez consiga algo ahí.

-en serio, muchísimas gracias señora.- estreche la mano de la anciana y la sacudí con fuerza por la emoción. Wow después de tanto tiempo podía sacar un poco más de información de esa familia. Con un poco de suerte descubriría quien era Lukas bondevik.

-no hay de que, no hay de qué.

La biblioteca de Tønsberg era grande y muy amplia tenía una enorme sección de historia y mitología nórdica. Era tan grande que me fue muy difícil encontrar el libro al cual se refería aquella vieja mujer. Me pasee de pasillo en pasillo hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de la biblioteca, ese lugar oculto entre las sombras, donde todos los libros están cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo. Extrañamente son los más interesantes y los más olvidados.

Volviendo al tema no fui capaz de hallar dicho libro, pero encontré algo aún mejor si se puede decir de algún modo. Había dado con una revista de los 80 que hablaba sobre un certamen de belleza local, el cual tenía en portada a la ganadora de dicho concurso. Astrid bondevik, una joven sumamente bella tanto que por un momento me imagine seduciéndola y conquistándola con flores y serenatas.

En la vieja y amarillenta revista se podían distinguir de a poco los colores ya gastados por los años. Obviamente era rubia y seguramente de ojos azules (como era lo típico de la mujer noruega) el cabello largo y liso, muy delgada, aunque tenía sus curvas no había que negarlo.

La poca información que daba era sobre el futuro y no relacionadas con la familia de esta.

Derrotado aunque un poco esperanzado guarde la revista y Salí de la biblioteca.

Ya afuera me dispuse a leerla en una plaza cerca de los puertos, para ver que otro poco de información podía sacarle, estaba haciendo algo de frio, habían algunas gaviotas revoloteando alrededor y como eran cerca de las doce del mediodía, salían niños que habían de terminar su labor en el colegio y se dirigían a sus casas, tanto ruido no me dejaba leer.

En medio de la muchedumbre había un chico, rubio que se veía perdido, dando vueltas por doquier, vestía algo parecido a un vestido y cargaba también una capucha larga y negra. Después de intentar de hablar con personas que huían atemorizadas por su aspecto se me quedo viendo un rato, bajo sus ojos se le veían sus ojeras, y se notaba en su cara el cansancio. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Tenían una tonalidad azulada con un brillo violeta oscuro.

Bajo su capucha con delicadeza, vi como sus delicadas manos estaban tan maltratadas, tenía hematomas, raspones y lo que parecían ser cicatrices, su rostro era fino y delicado, como si fuera el de una chica. Aun así no dejaba de ser masculino.

Sus labios delgados y rosados, parecían hechos a mano por el mismísimo Odín. Dios y su cabello, rubio que era tan liso y brillante que daban ganas de tocarlo y olerlo y perderse en su fragancia.

No dejaba de mirarlo embobado, yo que toda la vida me considere heterosexual me había excitado de tan solo ver como un hombre que incluso se veía un tanto demacrado por el cansancio, se bajaba una capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

No aparte la mirada de sus ojos y el tampoco hiso a fan de querer moverse, las persona se apartaba de él y otras se les quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno.

Le sonreí y el hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-ey Lukas.-le llame temblando, algo me decía que ese era su nombre, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero creía firmemente de que aquel hermoso ser no era nada más ni nada menos que el Lukas bondevik que aparecía en las páginas de aquel libro maldito.

Su mirada de sorpresa me lo confirmo, y a paso lento se acercó a mí.

-como sabes mi nombre.-fue lo único que dijo. Lukas tenía una voz suave y melodiosa.

-me lo supuse, eres Lukas bondevik.

-donde estoy.-no respondió a mi pregunta, creo que ni siquiera la escucho. Se veía demasiado cansado, como si hubiera estado viajando sin dormir por muchos días.

-estas en Tønsberg.

-mentira, hay demasiadas casas y mucha gente, es imposible que sea Tønsberg.

-tal vez no el que tu conozca.-le volví a sonreír.

-quita esa estúpida sonrisa, no haces más que darme miedo. Me quiero ir a casa.-algo en su voz me decía que el chico estaba mal, se veía muy pálido y estaba totalmente solo.

-quieres ver a tu familia.-pregunte.

-nada me haría más feliz en este momento.-Lukas suspiro, y miro el cielo por un momento.-no sé dónde estoy este lugar no puede ser Tønsberg.-hablo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-dame las direcciones de dónde vives, lo buscare aquí en mi teléfono.-saque mi Smartphone y el retrocedió asustado.

-es eso alguna nueva clase de magia.

-ajajaa no, que va si solo es un teléfono.-le mire compasivo.-se llama tecnología, dime Lukas cuanto tiempo llevas perdido y como llegaste aquí.

-no lo sé, sé que yo estaba intentando huir de algo con otros dos chicos, todo estaba tan oscuro.-paro un momento viéndose la manos.-creo haber hecho algo y estoy casi seguro que ese algo me trajo hasta aquí, ¿porque te estoy contando esto a ti?.

-y tus amigos.

-no lo sé.-eso ultimo lo dijo sin aliento, como si hubiese respondido a la pregunta de su muerte, como quien se despide de algo cuando en realidad quería gritar "por favor quédate".

Lukas estaba preocupado por sus amigos, que seguramente estaban en sus respectivas tierras vagándoos perdidos tal y como lo estaba haciendo el, buscando su hogar sin poder encontrarlo, preguntando a personas que los ignoraban por temor o simplemente indiferencia, gente que los tomaba por locos. Tenía que ayudar a resolver este extraño suceso.

* * *

 **N** /a: especial Halloween, se acerca el 31 de octubre y tuve la idea de crear un fic de misterio y romance con algo de terror, más adelante veremos que paso con Arthur y Vladimir, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**C** uentos para no dormir

Rojo

No sabía cuánto había dormido, lo último que recordaba era el hecho de estar corriendo por los bosques descalzo y lastimado, después de eso solo recuerda voces. Voces conocidas que advertían y algunas veces peleaban. Discutían sobre algo.

Los últimos recuerdos de Arthur estaban borrados,. Abrió los ojos, despertándose completamente.

Estaba delicadamente cubierto por una fina cobija que mantenía su cuerpo cálido. Y sus heridas habían sido tratadas y vendadas. Por lo rustico del vendaje supuso que era Scott y se asunto. Había cosas que no eran buenas recordar y esos vendajes le traían a la mente recuerdos amargos de su sádico hermano mayor. Trago en seco cuando oyó la puerta de madera abrirse lentamente. Dándole paso al demonio pelirrojo (así lo describía el).

Era su fin, estaba merced de él, herido y sin recordar nada. No estaba seguro de que le haría esta vez, pero seguro estaba que no sería agradable en absoluto.

-veo que ya despertaste, tomaste una larga siesta. más de una década en realidad. Sabes te busque por todas partes hermanito, incluso hice pagárselas bien caras a la familia de uno de tus amigos y a la nuestra propia.

Scott tomo a Arthur de la barbilla y se acercó su rostro a su oreja.-ahora que estamos juntos no te dejare huir de nuevo rabbit. Arthur sintió una gota fría de sudor bajar por su cien. Estaba nervioso.

Scott era peligroso.

Lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Arthur cayera de nuevo a la cama. Se levantó como si nada.

-iré a traerte comida rabbit.

-espera, como que más de una década. En qué año estamos..-pregunto nervioso

Scott sonrió tan tétrica y lúgubre. Tan él.

-digamos que estamos en el siglo XXI.

Arthur iba a seguir preguntando, pero Scott había salido sin dejar oportunidad alguna para que aquellas dudas salieran, así no fueran respondidas o al menos escuchadas.

Analizo la situación con sus ojos verdes recorriendo el lugar. Solo se le vinieron más y más preguntas.

Como, ¿dónde estaban Vladimir y Lukas?, ¿en qué parte del mundo estaba el?, ¿en Edimburgo, en Londres?, ¿adónde más si no era ahí podría llevarlo su hermano?... y ¿un momento?, ¿Cómo carajos se mantenía tan joven, a pesar de que hubieran pasado miles de siglos?, ¿acaso se había convertido en una especie de vampiro?

Se abrazó a sí mismo para sentir un poco más de calor, por sobre el frio que le proporcionaba el miedo y la soledad. De no saber ni recordar nada.

Estaba vulnerable, su única opción era quedarse con Scott y "portarse bien" como hacía llamar Scott a obedecer en contra de su voluntad.

-tu no eras así.-se lamentó el kirkland mientras se volvía a acobijar, más tarde pensaría que hacer. Ahora estaba muy agotado. Tanto física como psicológicamente.

Cuando sus ojos violetas vieron que no había nada más que un puerto y barcos donde solía ser su hogar se sintió desvanecer.

Nada era como recordaba, incluso las embarcaciones eran totalmente distintas.

Retrocedió, negándose a la realidad. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de huir, correr a Atrás y regresar a su hogar. Con su familia, su hermano, recuperar su vida.

Mathias le observo con pena en sus ojos, lo sentía tanto por él. Aunque jamás imagino que conocería al chico que recorría su mente tras haberse perdido en las páginas de aquel antiguo libro.

-lo siento.-dijo, quería ayudarle, pero no podía devolverle al pasado.

-no hay nada que sentir, no es tu culpa. Es mía.-respondió calmadamente Lukas.

Aunque algunas lágrimas hayan querido escapar de esos extraños orbes violeta oscuro.

-volvamos.-dijo.-no hay nada que hacer aquí.-le dio la espalda mientras se encaminaba a la salida

Mathias le miro extrañado.

-no querías encontrar a tu familia y amigos.

-quiero encontrarlos, pero. Obviamente aquí no es el lugar. Me vas a ayudar..-Lukas giro sobre sus talones para verle de frente a Mathias.

-obviamente, será interesante.-le sonrió.

Lukas se sintió extraño con aquella sonrisa tan brillante, desvió la mirada, para disimular un poco el hecho de que había sido hipnotizado por esa sonrisa tan, galana.

Caminaron juntos por la orilla de la playa.

-asi que tu vivías aquí, lindo lugar.-trato de sacar tema de conversación Mathias. Solo para conocer mejor al chico.

Lukas miro al cielo y cerró los ojos escuchando las olas del mar golpear suavemente las rocas.

-sí, aunque antes era más, no se bulliciosa, es como si hubiera perdido importancia.

Mathias le miro volvió a sonreír, era una caminata tan agradable.

-umm tienes razón, era la ciudad más importante de la edad media, ahora solo sustenta el titulo de la más antigua de toda noruega.

-así es extraño, desaparecí demasiado pronto para la historia de mi país.

-la ciudad más importante ahora es Oslo.

-Aslo, si en comparación con tonsberg, Aslo solo era un pequeño pueblo.

-ya vez como cambia el tiempo, deberías verla, ahí tal vez viva tu familia, muchas personas se mudan a Oslo. Quizás encontremos pistas ahí.-dijo entusiasmado Mathias. Tomo la mano de Lukas entre la suya y se echó a correr.

Encontraremos a tu familia lo prometo

-corte, excelente como siempre Andrei. Eres todo un niño genio.

-gracias.

El set de grabación era un lugar grande, había mucha gente. La verdad no le agradaba para nada, pero algo tenía que hacer para mantener su estatus.

El conde Andrei Lupei. Como se hacía llamar, era mundialmente conocido por sus papeles en películas de terror como el antagonista. A veces como víctima.

Pero tenía un Don especial para meter escalofríos a las personas. Sus ojos rojos penetrantes y su sonrisa tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora, hacían que su papel se destacar por sobre todos.

-lo hiciste muy bien mi amor.-dijo acercándose a él una mujer esbelta de gran busto.

-no me toques mujer, menos cuando andas vestida tan vulgarmente, no vez que arruinas mi imagen.

-lo siento Andrei.

-más te vale madre, si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo que hace dos días.-sonrió, mostrando sus macabros colmillos. La mujer retrocedió espantada. A lo que Andrei respondió con una sonora carcajada, le encantaba causar tal sensación en la personas.

Andrei veía su reflejo en el espejo, gracias a una pasión que le había dado su madre, los vampiros no tienen reflejo y si alguna persona se daba cuenta de eso se espantarían.

La sociedad ya no era como hace siglo, seguramente le buscarían para interrogarlo y volver locas a chiquillas pubertas, haciéndoles creer que sus fantasías eróticas con criaturas sobre naturales podrían ser posible. Que ineptas.

Salto de su asiento por que le quedaba alto, ya hablaría con el responsable. (Pobre de él). Y salió de su camerino.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie lo miro, ni prestaron atención de que un "niño" mundialmente famoso saliera a la calle solo.

Le pidieron un millón de veces mudarse a Hollywood y dejar Transilvania, pero él era muy claro y ay de la pobre alma que le desobedeciera. Se oían caso de carreras arruinadas o vidas destrozadas.

Todas las películas en la que Andrei aparecía eran filmadas en Transilvania. Sin excepción y director que se le negaba, no se volvía a oír de el en años. Un gran riesgo que alguno valientes eran capaces de tomar, solo por la popularidad y la calidad de actor que era Andrei.

Tomo un taxi que paso justo al frente.

-a la iglesia.-dijo Andrei simplemente.

-no es usted muy joven para andar por la calle solo.

-acaso pedí algún comentario de su parte señor, solo cumpla con su deber. La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo y puede ser la condena de muchos.-Hablo Andrei pausada y cautelosamente. Algo extraño había en su voz, el conductor lo sabía. No le quedaron más ganas de preguntar.

-braşov ha crecido mucho verdad, ahora está llena de turistas y eso.

-aja.-atino a decir viendo por la ventana. Obviamente había crecido, habían pasado ya tantos años. Aunque Andrei prefería la tranquila ciudad de Chisinau. Braşov no estaba mal, incluso en estos momentos era más tranquila que Chisinau. Malditos políticos destruye naciones. Todo sería más fácil si los humanos no existieran. Además tenía como objetivo una cosa, la razón por la que estaba en Rumania y era recuperar a su hermano costase lo que constase.

-llegamos.

-perfecto, gracias.

Andrei bajo corriendo del auto entrando a la iglesia.

Abrió lo que parecía ser una entrada secreta y bajo los escalones hasta adentrase en el sótano oculto de dicha iglesia.

-la encontraron, dijo a unos tipos altos que tenían los labios cocidos.

-ooh, no me miren así, tenía que hacerlo, ustedes querían hablar.-Sonrió.-den gracias a su Dios, que siguen vivos.

Paso de ellos restándole importancia.

-Elii.-salto a los brazos de la chica que con cariño acaricio su cabello.-dame buenas noticias.

-la encontramos, solo que ahora es un hombre.

-no se abran equivocado.-pregunto con una mirada tierna, solo se portaba realmente lindo con elizabetha y su hermano.

-Iván dice estar seguro.

-ummm, no puedo no creerle a el hermano mayor Iván, él siempre tiene razón.

Eli lo soltó.

-quieres comprobar tú mismo.

-de acuerdo, déjame verlo. El será la clave para dar con Vladimir, le extraño tanto.

Andrei entro a la iluminada habitación, gracias humanos por inventar la electricidad, así las cosas eran más fáciles.

Cuando le vio atado a la silla, y vendado de ojos y boca, no pudo evitar sonreír. Y luego miro mal a uno de sus guardias de labios atados.

-qué esperas, desátalo, no vez que lo vas a espantar.

Un gran hombre salió de las sombras, sus cabello era rubio platinado y tenía un perturbadora sonrisa infantil, casi como la del mismísimo Andrei solo que más tétrica, como si eso fuera siquiera posible.

-no lo creo An, el chico esta drogado.

-con el permiso de quien.-se quejó Andrei.

-lo siento, se negaba a cooperar.

Andrei llevo su mano hacia su frente.

-desátenlo, y póngalo como en una cama, la más cómoda que haya, qué pensaría mi hermano si ven que tratan a su esposa de una forma tan vulgar.

El asistente e Iván actuaron de inmediato y Elizabetha entro al lugar.

-vaya cuanta movida hay aquí, nada más mira. Creaste un imperio bajo la sombra solo por el deseo de encontrar a tu hermano.

-no quiero un imperio eli.-le dijo Andrei calmadamente.-quiero tener cerca a la gente que quiero y llegare a los extremos que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Elizabetha sonrió y volvió a acariciar los cabellos de supuesto niño.

-ya pareces un hombresito de 29.000 años.

-ya déjame, ahora esperemos que Estefany cumpla con su deber.

-creo a ver visto que ahora se llama Nikolai.

-da igual.

.

Esto es todo lo que tengo, dijo sacando la revista de su abrigo. Sonrió al ver divertido que Lukas no le estuviera prestando atención y estuviera más entretenido con el acuario.

-te gusta.-dijo Mathias acercándose por detrás del más bajo.

Lukas solo asintió.

-como lograste traer un pedacito de mar a tu hogar.-pregunto.

Mathias se carcajeo para disgusto de Lukas.

-dije algo chistoso, lo siento por no saber nada de tu época, pero me parece muy descortés que te burles del desconocimiento de un anciano.

-ajajaja ya, no te enojes. Se llama acuario, este echo de vidrio, mira toca.

Mathias tomo la mano de Lukas, este sintió su corazón acelerarse al tacto, no sabía que le sucedía.

-vez vidrio.-hablo lentamente al oído del otro.

Lukas retrocedió nervioso y sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ire arriba, tengo sueño-se excusó.

Pero antes de subir vio la revista ahí postrada en la mesa. Coloco su mano por encima de la imagen.

Mathias observo curioso lo que Lukas estaba haciendo. Se asustó un poco cuando los ojos de Lukas se pusieron en blanco, totalmente blancos.

Por la mente de Lukas estaba pasando la vida de aquella, mujer más específicamente, el momento y el día en que se le fue fotografiada.

La chica había tenido un hijo y el padre de ese niño los había abandona, puesto a que en los pensamientos de ella, solo se encontraba la preocupación por su pequeño.

El niño se llamaba stein, stein bondevick. Dado a que no tenía padre. Volvió a la realidad. Sintió su cabeza doler y cayó al suelo agotado.

Mathias corrió a socórrelo y Lukas rústicamente lo jalo de la camisa que cargaba.

-tenemos que encontrar a stein, stein bondevick.

-echo. Yo me encargare de todo.

* * *

 **N** /a: tomen esto como un capítulo de enlace, que les ayude a descubrir el misterio más adelante. Hay algunas otras cosas ocultas. Una de ellas es donde esta Vald y como Scott esta tan joven.

Este fic es Dennor así que ellos son los encargados de desenredar todo el caos.

Este capítulo estaba listo desde el 31 de octubre, fecha en la que sería publicada. Me disculpo ante todo por la tardanza. Es solo que la universidad me había dejado mucho trabajo, aún no he terminado con lo de la universidad pero quería terminar esto y otro fic que estoy haciendo.

Gracias a kiseki por comentar y a los favoritos. Por ustedes estoy continuando a pesar de mi trabajo XD disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, tengo que mejorar eso


	3. Chapter 3

**C** uantos para no Dormir:

Distantes

En aquel tétrico y extraño bosque, donde había leyendas sobre almas perdidas y cuerpos que eran devorados por lobos hambrientos una chica que corría bajo la lluvia sin importarle el qué dirán. Sin importarle mucho que le sucedería al estar ahí metida, Porque había una promesa que quería cumplir, había sueños que quería hacer realidad y había un hombre que la hacía actuar de manera impulsiva, porque no quería perderlo, que importaba su caro vestido si él se iba, no importaba, nada importaría si Vladimir se iba.

-¡Vlad!-grito al viento, el rumano no volteo.-VLAD.-volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte, queriendo ser escuchada, no quería perder contra una fuerte tormenta.

Siguió corriendo esquivando ramas y rocas, cada vez iba más rápido. Su cabello negro empapado caía en su rostro, casi no podía ver. No podía ver a Vladimir, estaba tan lejos, casi inalcanzable. Tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose el tobillo y haciéndole difícil volver a pararse.

-Vladimir.-dijo en un susurro derrotada y sin fuerza, recostada en el suelo mientras la lluvia caía y caía encima de ella. Saco una arrugada y empapada nota de su manga, no se podía leer nada pero ella sabía perfectamente que decía.-yo también te esperare.

.

Nikolai despertó sobresalto y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Estaba confundido y cansado, lo último que recordaba era a un par de matones tras él, luego un tipo alto de cabellera rubia platinada se había acercado a él con un pañuelo y luego nada más, solo negro.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación demasiado espaciosa, con un estilo clásico y una enorme ventana tapada por unas cortinas.

La cama en la que había dormido era muy grande y demasiado cómoda, no sabía lo que querían esos tipos, y sinceramente le extraño estar tan cómodo en vez de estar atado y con cinta en boca como en las películas. Se sentía como al típico cerdo que engordan con la mejor comida para luego matarlo y servirlo en la cena navideña.

Oyó abrir la puerta, y vio como se acercaba el un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, un rojo que le parecía tan familiar.

-¿Vladimir?.-pregunto por inercia y muy confundido, ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que salía de su boca.

-oh no, yo no soy Vladimir. Soy su hermano, Andrei.

El pequeño niño traía una bandeja con medicamentos y comida, la dejo al lado de la cama en una mesita de noche que estaba adornada con una lamparita.

-son tan bruscos ellos.-exclamo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y la dejaba ir en forma de suspiro.-les dije que te trataran con más cuidado, después de todo cada cosa aquí te pertenece mientras Vladimir no este, eres su esposa después de todo.

El pequeño tomo en sus manos el suave rostro de Nikolai el cual estaba golpeado y cubierto de rasguños. Trato de sanarlo con algodón y alcohol, para después colocarle alguna pomada y unas curitas.

-los castigare en serio.-dijo con una voz escalofriante, asustando un poco a Nikolai.

Después de haber terminado con su cara, reviso sus brazos y piernas. Aunque Nikolai todavía no entendía que pasaba.

-oye, hace un momento dijiste cosas muy raras.-dijo Nikolai mientras observaba al niño limpiando las heridas de sus rodillas.-auh.-se quejó.

-lo siento, ¿cosas extrañas cómo cuáles?.-pregunto el chico colocando la última curita en su lugar.

-cosas como, la esposa de Vladimir y que soy el verdadero dueño de ¿esto?, no sé si lo notaste pero soy un hombre.

Ante eso Andrei sonrió.

-si lo note, no soy ciego pero sabias que existe algo llamado encarnación.

Nikolai se le quedo viendo dudoso, ¿de que hablaba este chico?, más importante aún ¿Por qué estaba escuchándolo?

-es más frecuente en personas que nunca pudieron completar su sueño, o que no pudieron cumplir una promesa, en varios casos ambas cosas. Porque llega el punto en que una promesa se convierte en un anhelo.

-no te entiendo, además. ¿Quién es Vladimir? Siempre sueño con él, tú eres tan raro. Creo que estoy soñando de nuevo.

Nikolai se volvió a recostar en la cama, pensativo.

-no es un sueño, es simple. Mira te contare una historia, se trata de una chica y un chico que estaban prometidos y se amaban mucho pero nunca se casaron, el chico era perseguido por tener un poder muy raro y especial, junto a sus amigos sufrió torturas tan atroces que se vio obligado a huir.

-¿pero que le hicieron?, ¿dejo a la chica? -pregunto Nikolai, había algo en ese chiquillo que le inspiraba confianza, por más locuras que dijera, parecían ser una verdad absoluta.

-él le prometió a su amada que volvería, fue en una noche lluviosa, se lo dejo escrito en un papel, mientras yo como su fiel servidor y hermano me encargue de que ellos ganaran tiempo. Has oído hablar de la masacre a la luz de la luna llena en Hoia-Baciu.

Nikolai negó con la cabeza.

-pues yo fui el principal precursor de eso y también la persona que lo llevo a cabo, justo tenía doce años. Sabes un vampiro se le está prohibido tomar sangre de vírgenes hasta que su cuerpo cumpla la madures suficiente, es alrededor de los dieciocho y veintiún años, según el protocolo. A nosotros los sangre puras, vampiros nacidos vampiros y no asesinados y revivido vampiros tenemos que cumplir esa ley, si tomas sangre a una edad menor de la que deberías te vuelves dependiente de la sangre de jóvenes incluso puede llegar a la obsesión…-Andrei callo un momento analizando lo que le decía al chico.-pero yo, no tuve más opción.

Edad media-los recuerdos de Andrei Lupei-

En los oscuros bosques de Transilvania había uno que se llevaba el premio del más escalofriante de todos, que sería a futuro apodado el triángulo de las bermudas de Transilvania.

Andrei Lupei de la prestigiosa familia de vampiros Lupeis, conocidos por ser como parientes lejanos del temido conde Drácula.

Actualmente el puesto de conde lo tenía su hermano y mayor inspiración Vladimir Lupei.

Pero había algo que los vampiros no aceptaban y era el hecho de que él no era un Vampiro puro como decía serlo. La madre de los chicos era una bruja, por lo cual el nuevo conde era un mestizo. Una extraña combinación de vampiro con poderes mágicos de un brujo, un hibrido entre los de su clase. A diferencia de Vladimir, Andrei no era un hibrido, si no que él había salido completamente igual que su padre, un Vampiro de sangre pura.

Tras haber heredado el título de conde Vladimir se ganó el odio de muchos de los de su clan, que conspiraron en su contra para entregarlos a la guardia roja, un grupo clandestino de humanos que le gustaban experimentar con monstros especiales. Eran humanos pero unos muy fuertes y realmente malignos.

Tras el secuestro del conde Vlad, Andrei y algunos Vampiros leales a al actual conde se unieron para liberarlo. La prometida del conde una humana virgen se unió a ellos después de mucho insistir.

En la noche de Luna llena, oyeron el llamado de su conde que había logrado escapar de los rojos.

-vine aquí para advertirles, nadie está seguro, son unos cazadores, mataran a cualquier monstro que se les interponga. Ellos solo quieren poder, ya no lo hacen por miedo, están buscando convertirse a la fuerza en uno de nosotros o incluso en cosas peores.-había dicho el conde a sus más fieles seguidores.

-Estefany está dormida, la despierto para que te despidas.-le dijo su hermano, el más joven de todos los presentes.

-no yo me despediré de ella apropiadamente.

Vladimir se agacho a la altura de su hermano colocando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándolo fijamente

-otra cosa Andrei si yo me voy tu quedas a cargo, pero recuerda que todo lo mío será lo de ella, protégela, aun no estamos casados pero ella es mi esposa no me perdonaría si algo le sucede.

-como usted mande hermano.

Vladimir le sonrió y coloco su mano en la mejilla del menor.

-eres excepcional Andrei no sé qué haría sin ti.

Vladimir se levantó de donde estaba de rodillas y sacudió sus prendas, tomando una túnica negra y colocándosela.

-es hora, mis amigos me esperan, nos veremos de nuevo en otras vidas o quizás en otras décadas, adiós chicos.-tras una sonrisa de despedida el vampiro mestizo salto de la ventana.

.

Con la lluvia cayendo de manera torrencial el pequeño grupo de chicos vampiros perdidos en el oscuro bosque Hoia-Baciu. Los habían perdido de vista, aquellos rojos peligrosos que amenazaban la vida de su conde.

-basta.-grito Andrei a una banda de desesperado Vampiros, los cuales no hacían más que quejarse y pensar que morirían ahí mismo a merced del enemigo.-cobardes, Vlad da su vida por nosotros y ustedes no pueden soportar no saber dónde se encuentran.

-cállate niño, no eres más que un mocoso tu que sabes, tus poderes ni siquiera han madurado por completo.

-como dijiste.-la mirada que Andrei le dedico al joven fue tan oscura como la noche misma, aquellos ojos rojos reflejaban el terror de aquel tipo por haber levantado la voz a un sangre pura.-no esperaras que te corte esa Lengua tan inútil que tienes verdad.

Todos los presentes quedaron en un profundo silencio, Andrei era aterrador, a los doce años había matado a una gran cantidad de rojos por su cuenta y mantenía la calma de un grupo de Vampiros desarrollados y mayores que él.

El silencio fue roto por los gritos de una doncella desesperada.

-no puede ser, es Estefany.-dijo Andrei en forma de susurro.-RAPIDO, BUSCAD A LA CONDESA Y MATENERLA A SALVO., esos locos pueden estar en cualquier parte.

-estoy aquí.-dijo la chica apareciendo detrás de uno de los árboles, jadeando de haber corrido tanto.-me encontré con ellos, vienen para acá.

Al verla sana y salva Andrei no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

De nuevo los reclamos y las quejas cubiertas por miedo. Y el niño de ojos rojizos se empezaba a desesperar.

-eres tonta mujer, como los vas a traer para acá.-le grito uno de los vampiros seguidores de Vladimir.

Andrei miro al que había enunciado esas palabras contra la chica de una manera tan lúgubre que aquel tipo tuvo que tragar saliva y pedir disculpas a su superior.

-Estefany.-la llamo delicadamente y con una tierna sonrisa.-aun, eres virgen verdad.

La joven se coloro y solo asintió.

-perfecto, ahora dame tu sangre, tengo un plan para detener a esos malditos, yo tengo que…despertar mis poderes.

-pero aun no has cumplido la madures.-exclamo la pelinegra

-quieres morir.-le grito el chico.

A lo que Estefany negó levemente.

-entonces, déjame beber tu sangre.

.

Actualidad, Oslo-noruega.

Lukas estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá de la enorme sal de estar de Mathias, pasaba las páginas de aquel antiguo libro que parecía haberle pertenecido. Mathias le había dicho que sería una pérdida de tiempo puesto a que el libro estaba incompleto, muchas de sus páginas se perdieron en el profundo océano.

-lograste recordar algo.-dijo Mathias apareciendo de repente en la sala con solo una pequeña toalla tapando su parte más íntima.

-aun no,…-Lukas lo observo un momento un tanto sonrojado pero si quitar su habitual expresión seria.-sueles pasearte por ahí en trapos menores mientras hay visitas.

Mathias se carcajeo y se encogió de hombros.

-solo quería que admiraras mi hermoso cuerpo.

Mathias hizo alguna poses raras para llamar la atención de Lukas, quien solo le respondió con una mirada de desprecio infinito.

-lo haces para burlarte de que yo sea muy delgado.-se quejó el viajero en el tiempo.

-ajajajaja, o vamos es mi departamento, puedo andar en pelotas las veces que quiera.

-que descarado eres.- Lukas negó con la cabeza y se sobo la cien

Mathias se sentó a su lado

-y que recordaste.

-no mucho, solo a un tipo pelirrojo y a Arthur.

-quien es Arthur.-pregunto Mathias.

-un amigo, hay un hechizo.-Lukas tomo el libro y se lo mostro a Mathias.-este de aquí, que el había dicho algo sobre su hermano que se lo había enseñado. Scott Kirkland, creo que se llamaba, nunca me inspiro confianza era muy rustico con Arthur, parecía ser que solo lo quería para él.

-no le gustaba compartir a su hermanito, un momento, Scott Kirkland dijiste.- Mathias se levantó de golpe y camino en dirección a un gabinete donde guardaba algunos archivos.

Saco varios de los cajones, dejando un desastre en el suelo que seguro la pobre asistente de limpieza tendría que volver a ordenar. Hasta que se topó con una carpeta marrón que al frente de esta decía claramente Scott Kirkland.

-hace un tiempo, me había topado con un Scott Kirkland en mi investigación, mis fuentes me informaron que vendió su casa en Edimburgo y se mudó a Hong Kong. Aquel día que le fui a "visitar" se podían observar algunas cajas, seguramente estaba empacando para su vuelo o que se yo.

Lukas se le quedo mirando

-hay muchos Kirklands en el mundo.

A lo que Mathias sonrió de manera altanera, como si ya supiera que Lukas diría eso.

-pero, a este hombre no lo pude emparentar con los demás Kirkland… y es pelirrojo, mucho diría yo, tal vez sea teñido.

Mathias le paso una foto a Lukas y este la observo en silencio.

-si es el.-lo dijo tan tranquilamente que Mathias dudaba que lo dijera en serio.-vas a vestirte ya, no te cansas de andar presumiendo tu cuerpo delante de mí.

-pues no.-le sonrió Mathias.

-ve a cambiarte ahora.-el tono autoritario de Lukas hizo que Mathias corriera a su cuarto a vestirse de una vez por todas.

Lukas suspiro, estaba conviviendo con un idiota, y quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Hasta cuando estaría así, atrapado en una época que no le correspondía…¿y sus amigos? ¿La estarían pasando peor que el? Aunque si era sincero la estaba pasando muy bien, ver a Mathias exhibirse era todo un espectáculo aunque él nunca lo admitiría, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que se sentía atraído por Mathias…. Y que mierda, no debía sentirse así, primero porque él pensaba volver y si volvía no volvería a ver a Mathias, no debía encariñarse con él, sería como clavarse una daga al corazón.

Miro esos papeles que Mathias llamaba Boletos de avión, en su imagen decía Islandia y un hermoso paisaje que le recordaba cuando era pequeño y salía a jugar al bosque con su hermanito. Extrañaba tanto su hogar, no importara cuantos mimos recibiera del alto rubio. Tomo los boletos en su mano, iría a Islandia, ni siquiera sabía que existía ese país. Que sorpresa les traería.

.

Hong Kong...8:30 pm

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba solución alguna, tenía todas las alternativas cerradas o eso creía.

-estas muy callado, usualmente sueles hacer un escándalo cuando te encierro en una habitación.-Scott era para Arthur una escoria a la que alguna vez aprecio.

No entendía el por qué su hermano hacia estas cosas. Cuál era el motivo de torturarlo tanto física como psicológicamente, no le veía lo divertido a ser la diversión de su retorcido familiar.

-eres un monstro, son solo niños.-le dijo.

-tampoco es tan malo, no es como si los matara.

Estaban los dos metidos en una habitación del departamento de Scott, donde este tenía encerrado a Arthur, el cual había encontrado la fuente de la juventud de Scott, inocencia.

Inocencia que era cruelmente extraída a la fuerza por Scott.

A los niños se les engañaba con juegos y tucos de magia, luego en un truco eran dormidos por el mayor y con un fuerte hechizo a los niños se les era extraído su inocencia junto con la esperanza y deseos infantiles. Después de ese proceso tan inmundo, al soltar a los chiquillos ya no eran las mismas personas, sus ojos perdían esa chispa infantil de todo niño.

No se les torturaba ni se le profanaba de manera directa, pero se les quitaba algo muy importante, su niñez.

Niños que no volvían a jugar o se suicidaban porque ya no tenían felicidad en su interior. niños vacíos.

Arthur conocía ese proceso, muchas veces intentaron hacerle lo mismo, Scott o el antiguo Scott lo había salvado de aquellos malhechores.

Pero todo lo que vivió lo convirtieron en un chico sin alma, como a aquellos niños a los que se les robaba su inocencia. Sentía lastima y repulsión en lo que se había convertido su hermano.

-aun tienes mucha inocencia Arthur.-la fría voz de Scott erizo los vellos de Arthur.-y piensas tanto en los demás, eres como un pequeño conejo que huye del zorro para ser feliz, sigue creyendo en la libertad sin saber que el zorro lo vigila de cerca.

-que pretendes.-le dijo Arthur de forma contundente y encarándolo. Le demostraría que no le tenía miedo.

-no te perseguirán mas, los mate, los mate a todos Arthur, los malditos rojos no te perseguirán, aquí estas seguro.

-que hiciste que.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, Scott versus un ejército de asesinos de monstros, que sabían a la perfección la debilidades de un brujo, debía estar bromeando. Pero en la expresión en el rostro de Scott se veía que decía la verdad, una extraña y macabra verdad.

-a cada uno de ellos, también a nuestra familia porque no me dejaban buscarte y la familia de tu amigo noruego por mentirosos te tenían oculto Arthur, ahora que te encontré, tu inocencia será toda mía.

Scott se acercó a Arthur dispuesto a solo acariciar su puntiagudo y rubio cabello, pero Arthur retrocedió asustado.

Scott lo miro de arriba abajo cuando Arthur se alejó, sus movimientos de niño asustado, la respiración acelerada de este y aquella gotita de sudor que bajaba de su cien. Todo lo examino de manera inquisitiva.

-así que estas asustado.-en los ojos de Scott ya no se veía rastro de bondad alguna.-idiota.

Le propino un puñetazo en la cara a Arthur, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Arthur cayó a la otra esquina de la habitación.

-no debes temerme, solo debes obedecer.

Scott se le hacer y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Arthur, tomo la cara de su hermano menor en su mano.

Era una vista deliciosa para la ya estropeada mente de Scott, la sangre que salía de la nariz del rubio, aquel rojo de su mejilla y los ojos llorosos de su pequeño conejito.

-eres adorable.

Y le beso suavemente en los labios. Arthur le empujo.

-quien eres.-le dijo entre lágrimas y tomo lo primero que tenía al alcance de su mano para lanzárselo a Scott.-TU NO ERES MI HERMANO-le grito entre lágrimas.

Scott esquivo aquella estatua de gato decorativa y sonrió de manera macabra.

-deja de jugar Arthur, no escapara de aquí.

Y Scott se levantó del suelo dejando ahí a Arthur tirado y llorando, porque había perdido a su hermano y se había encontrado con un demonio. Y oír la puerta cerrarse con llave volvió a lanzar más y más cosas que habían metidas en cajas.

-MALDITO, NO PODRAS TENERME AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE.

y lanzo una hermosa estatuilla de un dragón, echa de oro, Al impactar esta desprendió un hermoso brillo que deslumbro a Arthur, y cuando termino de Brillar aparición un chico de no más de quince años, vestido con unas llamativas prendas orientales de color rojo y los ojos pintado de negro.

-vaya forma de despertar a un dragón de quinientos años.-le dijo el chico.-iuh te vez horrible, has estado llorando y estas sangrando.-el chico se alteró.-mierda en donde diablos estoy metido.

-has silencio.-le dijo Arthur.-él podría estar escuchándonos, no quiero que entre por favor has silencio.

A los aquel Dragón en forma de humano solo asintió.

\- dime que es capaz de hacer un poderoso dragón para sacarnos de aquí.

-puedo destruir estas paredes.

-es una opción, soy Arthur y creo que tenemos un trato. Pero hay que ser sigilosos Scott es muy inteligente.

-soy Jia Long, un Dragón de quinientos años atrapado capturado en esa estatua por un caza dragones proveniente del imperio del sol, es menor de muchos hermanos, mi hermano mayor es un rey Dragón. Así que me debes respeto estás hablando con el príncipe Wang Jia Long de Hong Kong.

Arthur le miro confundido, pero ya vería que haría con ese tal príncipe, todo para huir de su hermano. Solo quería escapar de esa pesadilla y quizás talvez, encontrarse con sus queridos amigos sanos y salvos.

* * *

 **N** /a: disculpen la tardanza es que me borraron el documento muchas veces y entre en depresión por que no me quedaba como quería que me quedara, es muy diferente a lo que había escrito al principio pero bueno me gusto el resultado.

Gracias por seguirme, hasta aquí la historia se va poniendo más seria, probablemente termine subiendo a M por como van las cosas entre Arthur y Scott. Tal vez no se realmente no quiero poner gore, pero quizás escenas fuetes de maltrato si (¿) lo pensare quizás lo deje así.

Me gusta el scotuk, pero también me gusta el Ukuk y pensaba poner a Arthur a decidir pero como ya ven mi idea se fue a la basura porque me lo borraron :'(, ahora tendrá a su héroe salvador (¿)

Jia Long es Hong Kong (capitán ovbius) – pero ya va, tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, ya lo verán.

Sin más que decir me despido.


End file.
